Talk:Monster Jam World Finals 18
PLACE YOUR BETS! What color do you think next year's Avenger is going to be? My guess is brown. It should be like a chocolate themed truck. Thelennyleggoshow. Mine bets are Gold White Bronze Orange Gray and Rainbow-Wiki C It'll have to be blueish yellow like Obsessed. Or gray. I've already told Jim himself that he should do a 1994 chrome Chevy S-10, to coincide with the trucks 20th anniversary. Here's a link to a video of me telling him about it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6Q02wXKpew --JoshWizz123 (talk) 15:47, May 29, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 JOSHUA CHAMBERLAYNE im your biggest fan you subcribed to me my name is Juan Solis my channel-Wiki C Alright, so earlier today, I came up with this fantastic idea for the WF18 encore. Okay picture this. So for the encore, we have a set of red crush cars brought out into the middle of the track, and on the first car, there's a photoshop of Ted Cruz's face on the hood of the car (similar to how MJ always plasters the Jack In The Box logo on some of their cars), then on the one next to that, Marco Rubio's face, then Jeb Bush, then John Kasich, then Ben Carson. Then out comes a temporarily redesigned Krazy Train that has Donald Trump's face on the front, and on the side it says "TRUMP TRAIN" on it, and it has a red flag that says "LOSERS!!!" on it. Then Trump Train crushes the cars with the faces on it a few times. Then, they haul in a blue van that has Bernie Sander's face on it, a green van with Jill Stein's face on it, and a yellow one with Gary Johnson's face on it. Then the Trump train crushes the vans. Finally, they haul out a motor home with Hillary Clinton's face on it, and the Trump train blows it to smithereens and proceeds to finish it all off with a back flip off of the dumpster ramp that has the words "YOUR FIRED, LOSERS!" on it. Couldn't resist sharing this. Thelennyleggoshow. CRINGE Ihave a better encore idea soon-Wiki C Here, Here's a good one. Have a frickin' Dragon storm. Like, 5 dragons of diff colors, like zombie. Only actually cool this time, and actually visible to the fans. -Toon What about a Grave Digger themed encore? Because the truck will celebrate it's 35th anniversary next year. Combatbot2015 (talk) 05:44, July 28, 2016 (UTC) I have to agree with Combat.--JoshWizz123 (talk) 13:51, July 28, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 That's the thing. Grave DIgger Encore is a given. There WILL BE a Grave Digger encore GURANTEED. But what else will there be? Im hoping on Dragon, like i said. -Toon Grave Digger Encore: The lights go out and then the track crew brings out tombstones and put them on the track with the names of all trucks Digger beat over the years to his first and last race then they haul out the Grave Digger House you see in the graveyard on the truck. Then Bad To The Bone plays while the tombstone burst to flames the Dennis Anderson inside the house burst out. Once Denis comes out the light turn back on and then all the Digger Drivers come out and tear up the track and at the end the each destroy the house-Wiki C Still hopin on the Dragon thingy Cx . And make sure to check your own cringe level before calling others out on cringy ideas Cx-Toon Tough decision between a GD encore and my idea, since they are both for the occasion. The dragon encore would be cool but that could be done really any other time, like the year after 2018. Thelennyleggoshow. True. Problem is, Im impatient, and the world revolves around me. Therefore, I have total judgement xD. Just Kidding, and you are right. -Toon 1 MORE DAY TO THE 2017 KICKOFF!!!!-Wiki C Ther will be 32 trucks and 16 Young Guns trucks next year? Combatbot2015 (talk) 04:26, December 4, 2016 (UTC) How many of us are heading to Vegas in March? I'm doing the Double Down for the six time. Mythman. I'm pissed i can't. went last year and the year before. I refuse to miss 2018-2019. -Toon I'm heading to next years World Finals. We got ourselves the Double Down package so we will be there for all three nights. --JoshWizz123 (talk) 16:11, December 22, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Maybe those of us who are going to be out there should try and sit together on Double Down night. I'll be there with just my dad. Mythman I'm not going to Vegas this year but I might be going back to the Arlington show this year. Thelennyleggoshow. Am I the only one who thinks it's not fair that the drivers with the most points in the Stadium Tours and the Arena Tours won't get a spot in the World Finals for having the most points? -CarBitGTSaxen I thought they did. WTF is that not the case? Thelennyleggoshow. Well, judging by the future line-ups, this years World Finals might be the very first in which NIETHER Dennis Anderson or Tom Meents (who has competed in EVERY World Finals at this point) compete. I think a part of myself just died a little inside. cue music. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSCiMbMVDLI --JoshWizz123 (talk) 18:04, February 9, 2017 (UTC)JohWizz123 Nawww, Tom Meents at the least will be invited. Not sure about Dennis tho, injury and all. Also, it was confirmed Dragon and Scott Liddycoat were going to make it to the World Finals for this year. -Toon Meents is also out for injury right now as well. He was supposed to be at the Arlington show but his step-son drove instead. Thelennyleggoshow. Oh god, what happened to meents now? -Toon Lower back injury is what they said. https://www.monsterjam.com/en-US/news/update-driver-news Thelennyleggoshow We can basically predict who will be at the world finals performing this year. Obviously dragon and Liddycoat, Morgan Kane and A. Anderson as they are all last year's winners. Madusa (truck) will be there along with Avenger, Northern nightmare, Bounty Hunter, Overkill evolution, metal mulisha and both monster energy trucks. VP racing, lucas oil because of the sponsorships. Charlie will probably be in monster mutt, great Clips because of the sponsorship. If Tom is injured cotton will probably replace, Pablo for dennis. Ryan anderson. Mark McDonald. MM Dalmatian with candice. FS1, zombie with bari. That's 22 out of 31, the only wildcard is the Double down shootout winner. Am I wrong to believe this? There will be at least 4 grave diggers and 2 or more maxD. If Neil doesn't win the FS1 title, he will be in another truck. Yes people will gripe about the number of diggers and maxD trucks, but Adam and Morgan earned it from last year. Dennis has 4 titles and earned his spot. If Cole wins the triple threat title, he earns his spot. If Pablo fills in for Dennis, that's a choice just like Brianna filling in for madusa.Bringbackcrushcars (talk) 04:58, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Fon got to add soldier fortune, hot wheels and gas monkey. Also, I'm making a prediction. Final four in the double down are Ryan disharoon Camden Murphy, jared in maxD and Tyler menniga. Ryan anderson will be a bridesmaid again in racing. Buetow in hotwheels or todd in monster energy win freestyle. Bringbackcrushcars (talk) 05:15, February 18, 2017 (UTC) I added some of the trucks that we know will be in the main field. I held off on the ones that are running points tours untill we know the results of those tours in three weeks. Dennis I still have no idea how long he'll be out, and Tom might be able to run, him taking time off is probably to avoid doing any more harm to his back, so he may be able to run in the main feild. Mythman. Aside from liddycoat, the other 11 trucks are confirmed by feld/monster jam? Bringbackcrushcars (talk) 23:09, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Their trucks that for one reason or another are probavly going to be running in the main field. Such as former champions, sponsor trucks and so on. Mythman Scott Liddycoat will be the one driving Dragon. As the he is the returning YGS champ. staduim tours 3 and 4 do not have spots in the world finals nor does arena tours 4-6. Mythman So I just wanted to share my predictions on the Double Down Shootout lineup. If you think some info is incorrect, let me know, but dont be rude. 1-Razin Kane (Driven by Buddy Tompkins) 2-Wild Flower (Driven by Roaslee Ramer) 3-Time Flys (Driven by Kevin Ramer) 4-Obsessed (Driven by Eric Swanson) 5-Saigon Shaker (Driven by Ryan Disharoon) 6-Nitro Menace (Driven by Darren Migues) 7-Rammunition (Driven by Mat Dishman) 8-Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Driven by Cynthia Gauthier) 9-Stinger (Driven by Zane Rettew) 10-Rage (Driven by Cory Rummell) 11-Jester (Driven by Matt Pagliarulo) 12-Earth Shaker (Driven by Tristan England) 13-Pirate's Curse (Driven by Camden Murphy) 14-El Toro Loco (Driven by Mark List) 15-Hurricane Force (Driven by Steven Thompson) 16-Over Bored (Driven by Jamey Garner) -CarBitGTSaxen I am on board with 15 of those sixteen. I would replace either #6, #7 or #9 and replace with Mark hall. Not sure how many years he has left as he has been around since early 90s and would be nice to see him compete as he run very well outside on long courses. I still believe they should have legend tour or an exhibition race at the wf for drivers that have competed for 20 years or more.Bringbackcrushcars (talk) 02:23, March 6, 2017 (UTC) I would put Mark Hall too. He's one of my favorite drivers of all-time, but the thing is that YGS/DDS is for young drivers or new drivers, I think. I dont think it would make sense to have Mark Hall in it since he is a veteran in the sport... -CarBitGTSaxen I understand his age thing, but I believe the ygs/dds is/was for drivers with no wf experience. Bringbackcrushcars (talk) 04:25, March 6, 2017 (UTC) I thought the YGS is meant for younger drivers, not older, experienced drivers like Mark Hall.Combatbot2015 (talk) 04:47, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Well, they renamed it the DOuble Down SHowdown, so....i guess all drivers are in now. -Toon Just found out that they'll have the 2016 edditon and the origianl versions of Cyclops on display. What does everyone think of the lineup so far? Mythman Why isn't Liddycoat in the lineup??ElPerrro (talk) 19:47, March 12, 2017 (UTC)El Perrro Well i'm not expecting anything good this year predicting dirt track that takes up the whole floor execpt the racing lanes and backflip ramps. Just like this year's Wrestlemania it's gonna suck. - Wiki C Probably. The stadium tracks this year have been actually kind of boring, they were actually okay last year. We've still got the dumb fan judges, FOUR GD's in the line-up, and worse yet, neither Dennis Anderson or Tom Meents will be competing this year. Really sounds like a recipe for a total disaster. Thelennyleggoshow. 5 GRAVE DIGGERS! Are you serious FELD. Here's a quote to you FELD from a famous robot. Bitw my shiny ass - Bender First of all.....4, not 5. Learn to count. Second, I would rather have four drivers who i know will put down a good show, rather than four other drivers who will roll around and do nothing. So four grave diggers sounds ok. Shut up. -Toon I don't mind having four GD DRIVERS, but I mean come on, AT LEAST put them in different trucks. It completely destroys the thrill of saving Grave Digger for last, now it's just Grave Diggers out randomly in the line-up for freestyle, it really sucks. I used to love Grave Digger but now Grave Digger has gotten REALLY boring because you've got more Grave Diggers which means its rigged. I say rigged because they actually treat it as if its the same driver, like last year, when he "doubled down". Double down MY A**!! Same driver, sure it's a double down, two different drivers, lol no. And wikiuser, it's actually 4 because Dennis Anderson is out for injury. With him in it would have been 5, but he's out so that means there will only be 4. Thelennyleggoshow. I find this to be one of the most interesting line-ups ever. The guys driving Digger know what their doing, Tyler has incedible truck control and Cole is awesome. I'm surprised that they included Razin' Kane and Mohawk Warrior, but I guess because of the great year they both had and Mohawk's sponsors. I like that they included Rosalee with Wild Flower and Becky with El Toro, they both deserve it. I respect everyone elses opinion. I'll decide if I feel it was the right call on the line-up after freestyle. Mythman96 I swear they HAVE to put Jester into the YGS. I also wouldn't mind seeing Krysten Anderson either. Thelennyleggoshow. Im just saying too many GD'S are overated. I just wished it was only 1 of each truck competing in the world finals. I can only except more than 1 of each truck if it's an encore Well without further to do, let's start betting who will win racing (Yes I know that the YGS line-up has yet to be announced so bugger off!). And this time we will extend the bets to six trucks rather than four as we did last year (though the YGS betting will still include a four truck maximum). Anyway, here are my bets. 1. Ryan Anderson - Son-Uva Digger 2. Linsey Weenk - Lucas Oil Crusader 3. B.J. Johnson - Gas Monkey Garage 4. Jimmy Creten - Bounty Hunter 5. Adam Anderson - Grave Digger 6. Coty Saucier - Monster Energy (Ford) --JoshWizz123 (talk) 19:19, March 14, 2017 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Now that Wild Flower and Razin Kane are qualified for the WFs, as much surprising as it sounds, I will redo my predictions for the DD Shootout predictions. 1-Raminator (Driven by Mark Hall) 2-Hooked (Driven by Bryan Wright) 3-Zombie (Driven by Ami Houde) 4-Obsessed (Driven by Eric Swanson) 5-Saigon Shaker (Driven by Ryan Disharoon) 6-Maximum Destruction (Driven by Jared Eichelberger) 7-Rammunition (Driven by Mat Dishman) 8-Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Driven by Cynthia Gauthier) 9-El Toro Loco (Driven by Chuck Werner) 10-Rage (Driven by Cory Rummell) 11-Jester (Driven by Matt Pagliarulo) 12-Earth Shaker (Driven by Tristan England) 13-Pirate's Curse (Driven by Camden Murphy) 14-El Toro Loco (Driven by Mark List) 15-Hurricane Force (Driven by Steven Thompson) 16-Over Bored (Driven by Jamey Garner) -CarBitGTSaxen Here's my bet for the racing win: 1. El Toro Loco Marc 2. Metal Mulisha 3. Megalodon 4. Grave Digger Morgan 5. Overkill Evolution 6. Bounty Hunter Ok.... so no Scott littycoat? How is that fair to him. Liddycoat is driving Saudi Arabia because his truck is already there. He wasn't signed up for the main series contract for 2017, as his truck was outside the U.S, so hes only doing worldwide tours for 2017, and he'll be driving normally again in 2018. -Toon Driver change!!! Randy Brown will replace Cole Venard. Combatbot2015 (talk) 23:03, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Things grow even more interesting. My question is why Randy and not Pablo? Mythman Any idea why Cole is not competing ? I'm surprised Jester wasn't in the line-upCrusader56 (talk) 13:36, March 18, 2017 (UTC)Crusader56 Any guesses on the mystery new truck? I guessing ether the chrome Madusa, a new Grave Digger design, or a just a new truck. Combatbot2015 (talk) 23:14, March 19, 2017 (UTC) I'm now in Vegas. Mythman96 (talk) 05:11, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Ryan just hit the wall in practice! Lee got the fastest time though 15.8. Second was Tyler Menninga Since the Double Down Showdown is tonight, I just want to place a bet on which trucks I'd like to see win this event. Here are the trucks I would like to see win this event. 1. Rage 2. Jester 3. Alien Invasion 4. Pirate's Curse 5. Max-D 6. Earth Shaker Jester: I'd probably also vote for Grave Digger except that there's already FOUR in the line-up. Thelennyleggoshow. HEY HEY, why the hell aren't Ami Houde, Bernard Lyght, Camden Murphy, Bailey Shea and Cory Rummell competing in the DDS??!! WTF?!?!?! -CarBitGTSaxen I'm getting my info from Monster Jam's twitter. They just didnt post those races. -Toon Same thing here. Go Obsessed go! -CarBitGTSaxen Jesus christ, now why is Justin Sipes not competing? 2 out of the 3 TTT champions wont compete. That's bs. I was excited to see both Cole Venard and Justin Sipes drive. Does this WF sucks or what? -CarBitGTSaxen Total reasons so far why this year sucks. 1. Same colors as last year 2. Another biased line-up with 4 Grave Diggers (Krysten did not win the YGS, so not 5, still 4). 3. What appears to be another boring dirt ramp disaster track. 4. Fan Judges are still probably going to be around. 5. Tom Meents and Dennis Anderson not competing. 6. Two champion drivers are now out for unknown reasons. Yep, so far this year sucks. The only positives so far were the great YGS racing and the fountain. Unfortunately those factors don't appear to be enough so far to stop this World Finals from being a disaster. Maybe everything will turn out alright, but the odds are SO NOT in our favor as of now. Thelennyleggoshow. Again guys, they are gonna show off the new bodies today!!!!! Save the new bodies for racing, dont trash them in Qualifying!!! Team Hotwheels hasnt shown off the new body yet because they are ALL DEBUTING TODAY. -Toon The new Avenger body looks great! But anyways when I said same colors I meant the track, not the trucks. Thelennyleggoshow. There are no fan judges this year. Everyone with a smart phone at the show can input their own score for each truck and the highest average is the champion. When I spoke with one of the announcers they said it's to try and help with all the judging controversy since no matter how it's judged there will always be controversy. Mythman Freestyle is tonight, so I'll place a bet for who I want to win Freestyle. 1. Razin Kane 2. Son-Uva Digger 3. Max-D Neil 4. Wild Flower 5. FS1 Cleatus 6. Team Hot Wheels Firestorm Elliot got cheated out of the freestyle title, O'Donnell didn't earn or desirve it. Screw you feld! The only positive's were the GD encore and the return of the bus obstacle. The audience scoring was the most idiotic idea of all time! See you never monster jam! mythman I think O'Donnel did deserve it. No offense, but you can't just do a front flip, a move no truck has ever accomplished before, and not score absurdly high. The audience scoring was A THOUSAND times better than anything the fan judges have done. I say, quit complaining!! This was, by far, the GREATEST world finals Monster Jam has EVER accomplished. EASILY, hands down. You go FELD! You did AMAZING this time around!!!!! -TOon I totally agree with ya Toon. At first we were all like "Wtf this will be the worst World Finals ever!", then we were "This World Finals was the best one ever!!". We had amazing racing, amazing freestyle with a surprisingly great track, the first ever frontflip in competition, amazing performances by many drivers in freestyle and great encores! -CarBitGTSaxen So I just got a text from my friend from vegas that once Lee flipped the the truck his whole row started chanting holy shit holy shit holy shit BTW this is one the best wf's ever - Wiki C Lee's move was truely amazing, Koehler's leap was unbelievable, and Elliot's reverse flip was psychotic. I just feel that Neil should have won. Mythman This Sunday night I will be releasing a talk video about my thoughts on Monster Jam World Finals 18. Thelennyleggoshow. On Saturday in Vegas I told Tom that for two years I've been wanting to see one truck flip over another and that his team finally did it. My dad and I also bought a fist from the side of one of the Max-D's at the body parts tent and got Tom, Neil, Colton, and Jared to sign it. Mythman Video is up https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xbTWbj4lpg Thelennyleggoshow